


it's nice to have a friend

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: daily malvie based off a taylor swift song.fluff, fluff and have i mentioned fluff?
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	it's nice to have a friend

Evie loves school. School is fun.

Math is fun. Evie thinks the multiplications and the fractions are just this wonderful and thriling dance number (with actual numbers! How fun!) and it’s up to her to build the steps. It’s a puzzle and it’s up to Evie to put the pieces together. It’s a challenge and Evie loves a good challenge.

Science is fun. Evie thinks talking about the stars is fascinating and she loves to daydream and lose herself in the wonders that are beyond her reach. Evie wonders if the stars are shy, because they only come at night, when everyone’s asleep. Evie thinks the wonders that live under the stars, right next to her are equally fascinating. _Do flowers know how pretty they are?_ Evie sure hopes they do. And she gets to hear about them at school! How fun!

School is fun. Learning is fun. Evie loves learning.

Not everything about school is fun, though. Evie is reminded of that as the school bell rings, as her world of magic is dimmed down to the school halls. Because Evie Grimhilde isn’t your ordinary eight-year old. No, because most eight-year olds prefer the school halls and the recess yard where no learning happens, where they can just be loud without being shushed and meet with friends from other classes. Evie grabs her books and leaves the comfort of the classroom. School was over for the day and, for the first week at a new school, it hadn’t been so bad. Except that, Evie didn’t have any friends. She didn’t have them at her previous school and she didn’t have them now. Because, while everyone would rather play outside, Evie likes to sit in the grass and wonder why it grows so green. While girls her age like to play with dolls, Evie likes to play with numbers. And while everyone chose blonde or brunette, Evie’s long wavy locks are of a shade of blue that reminds her of the ocean.

Evie walks through the halls with that in mind but the less happy thought vanishes from her mind when she steps out of the building and lets the view of that particularly beautiful fall afternoon soak her brown eyes.

Ah, the fall season and its pretty colors. The season where the trees cast aside their emerald coats and replace them with an explosion of vibrant red, yellows and oranges. The season of pleasantly dry and breezy days. The season that feels cozy and like home the most. Definitely, the exact type of thing that makes Evie swoon. So much, that soon enough, she’s still standing on the school pavement and she doesn’t know how much time has passed. And she’s all alone. Or, so she thought. Because in the middle of the flaming pallet of colors she was admiring, stood a splash of purple.

Evie is just now noticing the little girl standing there with her wild purple hair, her eyes of the prettiest shade of green and her porcelain skin. She’s looking at Evie, with her hands shoved into her purple hoodie, her backpack on one shoulder and an innocent expression that Evie hasn’t seen before on any kid she has met. Actually, everything about her felt different. Evie doesn’t know how to explain it. _Maybe it’s all the purple._

_What a pretty girl!_

Evie has no idea of why the pretty girl is looking at her, but she likes it so, Evie smiles at her.

The girl seems to only now realize she has been caught staring and Evie can’t tell if the red on her cheeks and on the tip of her nose are from the breeze or from being caught. She ducks but then looks back up shyly.

“… You like apples?” The purple haired girl asks and her voice is bright and quiet at the same time.

Evie is about to ask why such a question but she realizes she’s wearing her blue fingerless gloves with little apples all over them. And she realizes in that very moment that no one really ever asks her about what she likes (Not even her mommy).

“I love apples,” Evie replies excitedly, but stops herself and speaks in the same quiet tone. She wouldn’t want to scare the girl away. It’s what always happens. The girl gives Evie a shy little smile and then looks down.

“Want to walk home together?” She asks with her eyes still on the floor. Is that a tiny pout Evie is seeing on the girl’s lips?

Evie looks at the girl, surprised. _She wants to walk home with her?_ Evie sort of forgets she’s supposed to give her an answer because she’s so surprised. It’s a simple question. A simple request. But Evie doesn’t have friends, she’s not used to people inviting her for things. Actually, she’s not used to having them talking to her, at all.

Evie looks back to the purple haired girl, who’s looking up at her expectantly for a second and breaking eye contact the next.

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay, it’s just that, uh, you know, but never mind—“

“ _Yes!_ ”

The innocent green eyes are back on Evie’s brown ones, when Evie blurts out her answer. She feels her cheeks warm, because she practically screamed it. Evie walks up to the girl, excited like she hasn’t been about meeting someone, ever and extends her hand.

“I’m Evie,” She introduces herself.

A beat. Then:

“Mal,” The girl shyly takes Evie’s hand and shakes it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mal,”

Mal smiles bigger than earlier and Evie notices that she has dimples. Evie can’t help her own smile.

//

If their meeting was quiet, their walk is even quieter. Mal walks beside Evie, her hands never leaving her pockets and she kicks a rock here and there with her little black boots. Evie walks, sneaking glances at Mal. Evie isn’t sure of what to tell Mal and the latter girl seems to share her thoughts. One would say it’s like walking alone, since none of the girls are talking but Evie will disagree. They aren’t talking but Evie is enjoying Mal’s presence. She walks alone every single day. It’s exciting to have someone walk with her, even if they’re in silence.

“This is it,” Evie then announces, stopping in front of her house. “Thank you for walking with me, Mal,” Evie adds with a smile. Evie needed Mal to know how much she appreciated her company.

Mal smiles and there’s a slight blush on her cheeks. Evie giggles and turns around to open the door.

“Want to do this again, tomorrow?”

Evie’s hand stops, hovering the doorknob. As much as Evie is happy about the company, she wasn’t expecting it to happen again. _Mal wants to walk with her, again?_

Evie faces Mal again, the purple haired pretty girl looking at her with big green eyes.

“Really? You’d walk with me again?”

Mal must’ve realized how Evie lit up like a Christmas tree because she gives Evie a smile before shrugging.

“Yeah, I mean, we go the same way. Why not?”

“I’d really like that,” Evie nods and it’s her turn to give Mal a shy look.

“See you tomorrow, then? After school?”

Evie smiles.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow. After school.”

Evie then opens the door and steps inside, closing it behind her and leaning against it. She smiles to herself, recalling everything that happened and she feels warm inside.

_Could this mean…? Could this mean that Evie finally has a friend?_

//

Evie stands in the exact same place she stood the day before. And Evie starts to stand there every day. Because since that first day, Mal has shown up, after school, to walk with Evie.

Evie still wasn’t sure of why Mal had decided to walk with her for the first time but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

Evie recalls the day after she first walked home with Mal. How she was afraid Mal wouldn’t show. But she did and she had an apple with her, one she offered Evie.

_‘You said you loved apples’,_ Mal had said with a shrug. Evie remembers smiling so big and watching how her reaction made Mal light up.

//

Another day. Another walk back home with Mal. Mal is so easy and fun to be around. She’s still shy and quiet but their walks are no longer filled with silence.

They talk about school and Evie doesn’t realize how she’s been talking about an easy experiment they did in science class for about ten minutes. Until she does and gasps, apologizing to Mal. That’s probably the last thing she wants, to hear nerdy Evie talk about science.

Wrong.

‘ _I like to hear you talk’_ , Mal had said with an honest smile. Evie thinks she’s seeing blind. She didn’t have friends because she knew other kids found her nerdy self annoying. However, Mal was standing right there, telling her she liked that part of her.

Evie starts to talk more. Mal listens to every word. Evie makes sure she listens to Mal as well, even though she doesn’t speak all that much. At least, not as much as Evie does.

Evie felt warm inside, again.

//

On a different day, Evie is greeted with a shy Mal handing her a piece of paper. Evie takes it curiously and grins at the sight of this pretty and neat doodle of a heart with a crown on top. She didn’t know Mal could draw. _Mal is so good at drawing!_

‘ _It’s the one from your shirt. I thought it was pretty so I drew it. I want you to have it’_ Mal had said with blushy cheeks. Evie remembers pulling Mal for a hug. There was that warm feeling again.

Evie then starts asking Mal about her drawings. She watches how Mal lights up, talking about something she likes so much and Evie has the feeling that this is the first time someone takes interest in how Mal feels about art. And she understands. Because, before Mal, no one took interest in what Evie had to say. Mal starts to bring Evie doodles and drawings every other day. Things Mal thinks are pretty. Things Mal heard Evie say she liked. Evie gets this baby blue box and keeps each and every doodle Mal has ever given her inside. She looks at them before going to sleep.

Evie remembers blushing really hard, on a winter and very snowy day, after she realizes she completely forgot a box of sidewalk chalk she got for Mal. Mal even chuckled, seeing Evie so worried and babbling about how she left it on her porch, because she was making sure they worked. After reassuring Evie that everything was okay, they walk back to Evie’s house. As Evie was expecting, the box and the chalk were filled with snow. Evie blushes again but Mal grabs the box and mutters a quiet but heartfelt ‘ _thank you’_.

‘ _You said you liked drawing. I saw these and thought of you’_ , Evie remembers saying and Mal blushes so hard it reaches her ears.

“Let’s make a snow angel!” Evie then announces with a giddy smile on her face.

Mal gives Evie a new type of smile; it’s pleasantly filled with mischief.

“Last one on the snow is a rotten apple!” Mal yells, already running and giggling like a loon.

“Hey, not fair!” Evie calls out, taking off after her.

They end up both laying on the snow, giggling until they can’t breathe, their hands brushing together.

Evie wonders if Mal feels warm too.

//

Another winter day, Evie runs late to her usual spot. Mal’s already there and frowns when she see Evie’s own frown.

“E, what’s wrong?” Mal asks, studying her face and looking for whatever is making Evie upset.

They had naturally come up with nicknames for each other and it never failed to make Evie feel good.

“I lost my gloves,” Evie sadly explains. “I swear at had them at lunch but—“

Mal, who is now offering her one of her purple gloves with an easy smile, interrupts Evie’s babbling.

“What about you, M?” Evie asks, worried.

“The cold doesn’t really bother me,” Mal shrugs.

But Evie doesn’t let that one slide and offers the hand without a glove to Mal. The smaller girl looks at Evie with big green eyes.

“I don’t want you to be cold,” Evie insists. Mal slowly takes Evie’s hand and they share a smile, before finally walking back home.

Evie’s hand somehow feel warmer with Mal’s glove on. And the hand holding Mal’s, as they walk, feels even warmer. They feel as warm as her heart.

In the end, Evie never gives the glove back.

//

“ _Want to hang out_?”

Evie blinks at Mal’s question. This is new.

“What?”

Mal blushes ever so slightly.

“I asked if you want to hang out. You know, not just walking home. I thought we could do something different,” Mal explains. “If you want to, of course,”

It’s new and it’s beautiful. Evie’s stomach feels funny, in a good way. Mal wants to spend more time with her. She grins, practically skipping on the spot.

“ _Yeah, sounds like fun_!”

Mal grins so big, her dimples pop.

So, after school, Mal brings Evie to her house.

“My mommy is going to be home late, today. She won’t mind us being here,” Mal explains as she reaches for the door, but Evie isn’t listening because she just realized something.

“…M?”

“Yeah, E?”

Evie is stunned.

“Your house… We live on opposite sides of town,”

Mal seems to realize what Evie means and shoves her hands in her pockets, looking at her Vans sneakers, blushing.

“Yeah, we do,”

Evie’s head is spinning.

“The day we met… M, you said you were going the same way. But you live here, all the way across town. You’ve been walking me home all this time and then coming all the way back to your house?” Evie’s voice is quiet, vulnerable and innocent.

Mal shrugs and then looks up to meet Evie’s brown eyes.

“You didn’t have any friends. I didn’t want you to be alone all the time,” She mumbles, looking at Evie with the utmost innocent and honest eyes. “And I wanted you to be safe,” Mal adds, taking her hands off her pockets and then the red of her cheeks come back. “I wanted to be your friend, E.”

Evie just stays there for a moment, taking in Mal’s confession, taking it all in. She feels her eyes burning.

She never really thought of it until this very moment because deep down she was afraid Mal would leave.

Mal is her _friend_. She’s her friend because she _wanted to._

Mal didn’t want her to be alone. Mal wanted her to get home safely.

No one has ever done that for her. No one else cared this much.

She only feels a single tear rolling down her face because Mal caught it with her thumb.

“Don’t cry, E,” Mal asks and her voice is soft and quiet. She understands Evie isn’t sad, far from it. “C’mon, I’ll show you my room,” Mal smiles giddily. “I even built us a fort,”

Evie looks at Mal’s eager and giddy expression and takes the hand Mal is holding out to her, grinning at her.

Mal then shows Evie her room. It has a lot of purple (with splashes of green), it’s a bit messy and the walls are filled with Mal’s doodles. The box of sidewalk chalk Evie gave her is resting on Mal’s bedside table. Evie grins when Mal shows her how she used her blankets and her pillows (and she might have stolen a few brooms from her mommy to keep it all up) and inside the fort is cozy and it’s just the two of them.

The girls giggle as they spend the afternoon, talking and taking turns in playing Pokémon on Mal’s Nintendo DS.

It’s nice. Evie looks at Mal, who has her tongue poking out of her lips because she’s focused on a Pokémon battle. Mal is nice. Evie feels warm inside, warmer than ever. And it’s because she has a friend.

**_‘It’s nice to have a friend’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This has been sitting on my laptop for a year, maybe it's time to actually post it. Here's the first part (two more will eventually come)
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe :) x


End file.
